The Final Chapter
by InuKag01234
Summary: years after her daughter leaving, Mrs Higrashi is reminiscing fond memories involving a young Kagome and a worn down coin operated rocking horse. oneshot. I won't give anything away.


It had been years since Kagome had gone.

Years flew past, and Mrs Hirguashi had grown older.

Souta grew up, he was now studying his final year at university on a sports scholarship, he was trying to be more like his old hero.

It was just him and his mother now.

Mrs Higurashi missed her daughter terribly, but it was alright, because she was happy where she was.

Mrs Higurashi smiled at the fond memories as she passed by the old tree, Goshikiboku.

She crossed the yard, adjusting her handbag strap and down the main steps, onto the street to the corner shop down the road.

Once there, she grabbed a fresh carton of milk, and some bread, walked over to the register and paid, glancing sideways at an old, worn down kiddie ride with a soft smile.

The ride was a horse, and for some small coins a child would be rocked back and forth on it for two minutes, and the contraption had been there since she had had her first daughter.

The image of a young Kagome flew at her, smiling and laughing at the age of four holding tightly onto the plastic mane of the horse, rather then the reigns.

_'Look, mommy! Look!'_

Mrs Higurashi smiled at the memory, watched the horse for a few moments longer, and left.

The horse, with it's painted smile watched happily, enticing children to come and play.

The paint had faded, the mechanisms creaked, and yet it wasn't long before the coins were inserted, and a small child was rocked, laughing merrily upon its back.

And, just like that, a new memory was made upon the child, and if the horse was actually alive then it too would be laughing horsily.

Soon, too soon, the ride stopped, and the mother took the child away, who was sitll smiling.

Such as which passed the rest of the day.

Sitting quietly in the corner, smiling and inviting for the young ones, and such passed the rest of the week.

Many came past, some looked on knowingly, like reminiscing rocking back and forth, the innocence and joy plain.

Of them all though, three women stayed the longest.

The eldest had ordered a coffee, and looked on almost sadly, reminiscing an old memory.

The younger two had their arms about each other's shoulders, enjoying the sunlight that streamed in through the window.

'Mom, what time did you say uncle was going to pick us up?' One asked, looking around at the eldest woman.

The mother looked up from her coffee and trip down memory lane. 'He said in a while. You know how he is.'

The two girls, who had to be sisters, looked at each other and rolled their eyes simultaneously.

One caught sight of herself in one of the display mirrors, and sighed slightly.

'I swear every time I see myself, I look older.' She sighed.

Her sister lightly punched her arm. 'That's because you _are_ older.'

'Helpful. I'm going to look a hundred if I blink.'

'I'm kidding, sis. You don't look a day over twenty, I swear.'

'Well,' she paused, 'just stop complimenting yourself. _You're_ the granny here.'

She jokingly gasped. 'Shut up, I'm only forty-five seconds older then you.'

'It was a very long forty-five seconds.'

'Cow.'

'Grandma.'

'Now, girls,' Their mother interjected, 'You're supposed to be grown up. Now act it.'

'But she started it.' One said.

'No way.'

'Yes way.'

'You sure you feel that way?'

'You bet.'

They stared at each other for a long moment.

'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?'

'I think I am.'

They joined hands into an odd handshake.

'Let's go!'

Their thumbs danced together in war, and both started grinning in identical looks of determination.

Their mother finally looked up from her thoughts, and deposited her foam cup in the bin, then paused to examine the tiny stone once again embedded in the gold band on her finger.

There was a horn outside, and the girls looked up from their battle to the death.

They dashed out, to see a sleek, black car parking on the sidewalk.

One girl hurried over to the car, where the other stuck her head back inside the door to call for her mother, who came quickly.

Two men got out, both with short, black hair and dark eyes, one looking far more pleased then the other.

Father!' A twin said, hurrying over and throwing her hands around the happier of the two.

'Couldn't you act even a _little_ more grown up, kid?' Her father said, addressing the girls, and their mother smiled ruefully.

They retreated back into the store soon, eager to get away from the chilly breeze.

The eldest woman and her husband linked hands, she smiled at him.

'So why are we still here, then?' His brother asked, throwing a gaze around the run down shop.

'I'm waiting for someone.' The wife replied. 'Why don't you have a coffee while you wait?'

He gave her an irked look, and leant against the wall next to the door.

They didn't have to wait long, it wasn't for another twenty minutes and a few customers bustled past until the woman they were waiting for appeared, her son in tow.

'-only got leave for a week, before I have to go back.' The son was saying, an old soccer ball under one arm.

'I know,'

The conversation continued, until they reached the till.

'Good afternoon, Mrs Higurashi.' The assistant smiled. 'Hey, Souta.' She added.

Souta nodded, looking around, and catching sight of the other, slightly dysfunctional family there.

His ball slipped from under his arm, and rolled, he chased after it until it had stopped at the mother's feet, she dropped her husband's hand to pick it up.

'Thanks.' Souta said, then paused. 'Do I know you?' He said, looking at the woman.

He stood, watching her smile and taking her partner's hand again, and the twins bustled over.

'Mom! Tell Uncle to stop ignoring us!' One said, the other nodding vigorously.

'Just a second, girls.'

Souta blinked. 'Hey, mom,' his mother looked up from her purse, 'come here for a second, would you?'

Mrs Higurashi crossed to where her son stood quickly.

'How much does this lady look like an older version of Kagome?' He said, then turned red, glancing at her. 'Not that I'm implying you're old or anything.'

'Don't worry about it,' the woman smiled, 'I feel it more then I should.'

'You're not that old,' Her husband insisted, and she looked sideways at him.

'_Thank_ you, dear.'

'Sorry,' Souta said. 'You just look a lot like my older sister did.'

'Mai!' Her husband barked suddenly. 'Kara! Leave him alone.'

The twins shrank back from their uncle, who was giving them evil glares, and sighed simultaneously.

'Yes, father.' They chimed together.

Their mother was still talking to Souta. 'What do you mean 'did'? If you don't mind me asking, what happened to her?'

'Well,' He paused, 'she went away. Years ago.'

The woman squeezed her husband's hand. 'I told you I got the right year.'

'You were off, by a long shot.'

'Shut up.'

Souta and his mother exchanged questioning looks.

And the uncle appeared before them, the twins in tow.

'If you don't get these two to go away, then I shall have to take measures,-'

The woman he was addressing shot him a warning look,

'-Kagome.'

The woman smiled ruefully.

'Sorry.' She said, addressing him, then looked at her daughters. 'Girls, come away now, or Uncle Sessh's going to eat you.'

They giggled, and looked at Mrs Higurashi's shocked face, and the mirror image on her son.

'If you so much as touch them,-'

'InuYasha, enough.'

The grumbling was soon interrupted by a more pleasant thought.

'Kagome? Is that really you?'

Kagome sighed, then looked sideways at her husband, and mate. 'Yes, mom, it's me.'

'But, how did you get back here?'

She sighed. 'I didn't.'

Souta's disbelieving look made her elaborate. 'I waited it out.'

'How? It's been five hundred years!'

'Well,' Kagome shifted, 'Let's just say it involves demons, sorcery, and limited immortality.'

'_Limited_ immortality?'

'I can be killed, just not die of old age. I could live to be his age,' She gestured to her brother-in-law, 'if I wanted to.'

'He's about thirteen hundred years old.' InuYasha supplied.

Mrs Higurashi dropped her shopping bag, and hugged her daughter tightly.

'You can come back to the shrine, if you want to.'

Kagome smiled. 'That would be nice.'

'But who are these beautiful young women?' Her mother asked, looking at her granddaughters.

'Well, these are my two girls, and they are turning four hundred and ninety-four this year.'

'I'm not _that_ old, mom!' Mai complained.

'You're still older then me!' Kara teased.

'Girls, calm down and meet your grandmother, and Uncle Souta.'

The boy in question was still staring at InuYasha. 'But,'

'What?'

'Didn't you have,' He made triangles with his fingers on the top of his head.

InuYasha grinned smugly. 'That was my idea.' He took off the gold band on his left hand, and threw it up into the air.

As soon as it left his hand, his entire physique changed, his hair was suddenly long and white again, his eyes were golden, he had claws, and the two familiar fuzzy triangles twitched.

There was a sword strapped across his back, over the robe of the fire rat that was tied loosely around his shoulders.

He grinned at Souta, flashing a fang, and caught the ring again, flicking back to the normal state.

With the spell, he had short, dark hair and dark eyes, along with human ears and normal clothes, the sword and robe were out of sight.

He slipped the ring back on, and smiled.

Souta and his mother stared at InuYasha for a long moment, before one of the twins drew the attention to herself.

'I've got one too!' She said, waving a bracelet in her grandmother's face.

It was a thin, delicate-looking chain that seemed to be neither gold nor silver, but perhaps both.

'Kara, calm down.' Kagome addressed her. 'This is Kara,' she looked around and threw an arm around her other daughter, 'and this, is Mai.'

'Hi,' Mai said, wiggling her fingers at them.

'And that is InuYasha's elder brother, Sesshomaru.'

'_Half_.' Two people corrected her.

'Fine, fine, whatev-'

Mrs Higurashi had suddenly hugged her daughter, who hugged her immediately back.

'It's been so long.' She whispered.

'Only about what, four, five years?' Kagome teased gently.

'Twelve. In my years. Five hundred in yours.'

They were quiet for a long moment.

'It's alright now.'

Kagome smiled.

'I know.'

Another moment, they could hear Mai and Kara strike up a conversation with Souta.

'How did you go?'

The pauses were getting longer between each question, and answer.

'I just had to wait.'

'I love you, Kagome.'

'Love you, mom.'

Mrs Higurashi smiled. 'Would you like to come home now?'

Kagome smiled back. 'I'd love to.'

Her mother took her hand, and they started to leave the store.

'But on the way back,' Mrs Higurashi started, seizing her daughter's left hand and looking at the ring and grinning, 'You'll have to tell me how _this_ happened.'

And after five hundred years of waiting, they started walking home, home to the Higurashi shrine.

The extended family of eight, Mai and Kara were on either side of their new source of fun, Uncle Souta, Sesshomaru bringing up the rear, and InuYasha next to Kagome at the front with her mother telling the story.

Leaving behind an old, worn down kiddie ride with a soft, plastic smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's a quick thing I wrote, I sort of like the idea.<strong>

**If there's any confusion, or anything I missed, plz review, and I can edit it.**

**Unfortunately, Miroku and Sango are only human, so they lived their human lives, I'd bet that InuYasha and Kagome and their family probably kept in touch with their descendants.**

**Originally, it was going to be that InuYasha didn't survive the five hundred years, and Kagome was hanging around with their kids with Sesshy out of company, and protection (I guess, it wouldn't have been a SessKag thing).**

**If anyone wants to write me the story, I'd be happy to read it, you can put it up as a fic or whatever, I'd like to be mentioned though :)**

**Love you all,**

**InuKag**


End file.
